


like we're trying to burn the night away

by a_mind_at_work (Madame_Marauder)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, elams is endgame but thats no surprise coming from me, ill shut up now, its a bunch of reincarnated gays in a van headed cross-country, more are going to show up later, nor are all characters, not all endgame ships are tagged yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Marauder/pseuds/a_mind_at_work
Summary: It starts with a shitty party at the end of his freshman year of college. As do many ridiculous, wonderful things.//a roadtrip and college au. it's summer and we need something lovely.





	like we're trying to burn the night away

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look, I'm not dead. Uh, sorry for the impromptu hiatus, dance and work have been keeping me pretty busy. Anyway, here's the first chunk of my first real longfic, hopefully I can get the next part of City cleaned up and posted within a few weeks.

 

    Alexander finds himself drawn to her like a moth to a flame- like Icarus to the sun. Not that that's anything new.

    She's electric, dark eyes flashing in the dim lights of the party, long hair shot through with tricolored streaks, pale skin freckled with the glitter that saturates the room. The girl next to her says something, and her laugh rings out across the room, as sharp and bright as lightning.

    His friend sees his look and smirks, pushes him towards her. “You look fucking starstruck, Ham,” Meade declares, and downs another third of his drink. “Go fucking talk to her.”

    “Like you're in any state to give advice,” Alexander retorts, but the ebb and flow of the crowd are driving them closer anyway.

    The shifting tide of the people around them almost pushes them apart further as he tries to move through it, but some couple starts making out vigorously, and all but shoves him into her as they rush to press up against the wall.

    He smiles awkwardly as the girl with the lightning eyes huffs at the couple, and she shakes her head as they exchange a look. But then he freezes, struck to the bone, and her eyes go wide as she grabs his wrist. “Alexander?”

    “Betsey,” he manages. “God, Betsey.”

    She shoves her drink at a friend and pulls him down into a kiss. He pushes his onto some flat surface and reciprocates.

 

    They end up on the back steps of the house, her fingers tangled with his, passing her beer between the two of them. Eliza laughs, and leans against his arm. “I can't believe I found you at a fucking frat party.”

    “A winter's ball,” Alexander suggests. “At a frat house. During college. A quarter past midnight on a Friday night.”

   She rolls her eyes. “It's early June, Alexander.”

   He shrugs, waves his free hand. “Details.”

   “Whatever you say, dear,” Eliza replies, then looks down at her hand. Alexander follows her gaze down to the silver ring on her pointer finger, and she presses the beer into his hand so she can tug it off. She rolls it between her fingers, and sighs. But then she looks back at him, and chucks it out into the yard with surprising violence. “I won't need that anymore. Either way.”

    “Either way?” Alexander asks, and she tugs the drink out of his hand to take a swig.

    Eliza taps the bottle against her knee, and looks back at him. “Either we get together again, or I don't need to keep holding out for you. I don't need it.”

    Alexander looks down at his own ring. “I- I still love you. I've never loved any woman like I've loved you,” he says slowly, and she nods to herself.

    “You want your Laurens,” she guesses, and he nods. “Alex, I said it once, I'll say it again. I love you, and I want to see you happy. If he's the one to make you happy, then I'm alright with it.”

    He squeezes her hand. “You both make me happy.”

    “So be it,” Eliza declares, looping her arms around his shoulders. “We can all make each other happy. I'm sure your Laurens can learn to share.”

    It's a moment before the surprise dissipates, and Alexander presses a kiss to her cheek. “We can make major decisions when we're somewhat less drunk,” he suggests, and she nods an agreement.

    “But first, kiss me again,” she says, and he's all too happy to do so. And if they spend a little longer on the back steps than they really meant to, then that's fine. It's nothing new; it's entirely new.

    She mutters something to her friends as they squeeze out of the party and pulls him along to her dorm, laughing all the way, hair fluttering in the midnight breeze. “Hush,” she says as they step into her hallway. Her cheeks are flushed, from alcohol and excitement and three flights of steep stairs. “My RA is going to kill me if we wake her up. That's Teddy for you, though.”

    “I'll hush,” Alexander promises readily, and she leads him down to her room. Eliza frowns at her roommate's sleeping form, but tugs Alexander down to sit next to her on the bed.

    “Nothing with Martha in the room,” she says, and he nods. “You'll stay, though, won't you?”

    Alexander pushes a smile onto his face. As if he would willingly be separated from her anytime soon. “Of course I will, Bets.”

    She sighs in relief and curls into his side. “I've missed you so much, Alex. Then and now.”

    “I've missed you more than I can describe in a reasonable amount of time,” he replies, and she laughs. “I'm serious!”

    “Of course you are,” Eliza agrees. “You going to be able to sleep?”

    He raises an eyebrow at her. “I've slept on floors and tents and the ground hundreds of times. I think I can fall asleep in my wife’s arms.”

     Eliza smiles that radiant smile he's missed so much, and kisses him again.

 

     He wakes up with a headache and Eliza’s arms around him, and she stirs as soon as he shifts. “Mmm. Am I going to regret opening my eyes?”

     “Hopefully only because of the hangover,” Alexander says, and her eyes fly open. And then she squeezes them shut again. “Like I said. Hangover.”

     She pulls him closer and presses her face into his chest. “Idiot. Let me cry on you without making your dumb comments.”

     “Oh,” Alexander says, and it hits him along with a wave of nausea. His Betsey is actually here in his arms, and his mouth tastes like cheap beer, and it's too damn bright, and she's actually  _ here _ . “Oh, Bets.”

     He pushes himself somewhat more upright and lets the tears burning at the back of his eyes fall.

     Her roommate steps out of the bathroom ten minutes later to see them sobbing in each other's hair, and sighs before stepping back in the bathroom and locking the door.

     Eliza chokes out a laugh through her tears. “You never knew your Laurens’s sister, did you?”

     “Can't say I did,” Alexander admits. “Your roommate?”

     “Got it in one,” she replies, wiping at her face. “I guess the universe just wants to put a Hamilton and a Laurens as roommates.”

     He rolls his eyes and rests his head on her shoulder. “Lucky. I got stuck with Richard Meade. Meadows, now, but still.”

     “Woe is you, dear, you have a friend,” Eliza replies, and leans into him. “Fuck, I still can't believe you're here.”

     “I can't believe I found you at a frat party,” Alexander retorts, and she scoffs. “What? It's true!”

     She shakes her head and smiles. “Well, if there's a modern equivalent to a fancy ball for a bunch of twenty-something revolutionaries, it's a shitty party. Definitely.”

     “Thank Pegs for forcing me to go,” Alexander says, before realizing his impending doom. “Ah, shit, they're gonna kill me.”

     “Pegs? My sister is back?” Eliza demands.

     Alexander offers a shrug as he fumbles for his glasses. “Sibling,” he corrects absently. “They're genderfluid. And going to kill me if I don't tell them you're here.”

     “Oh,” Eliza says. “Alright. Can you, like, call them?”

     “Do you one better,” he offers. “I can add you to our groupchat from the depths of hell.”

     Eliza just raises an eyebrow. “Sounds terrifying. Please do.”

     He tugs out his phone and shakes his head at the 172 notifications.

 

_ pegster: ALEXANDER HAMILTON LEON _

_                  A L E X A N D E R _

_    littlelionman: jfc stop _

_                         im too hungover for all caps _

_    pegster: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) _

_                  mkay then _

_    needthemeade: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) _

_    littlelionman: fuck you guys _

_    needthemeade: nah _

_                              besides i saw you leave with that girl _

_    pegster: oh worM _

_                  did my brother in law finally get some _

_    littlelionman: FUCK _

_                        YOU _

_                        GUYS _

_                        I LEFT BC I FOUND ELIZA _

_    needthemeade: that got awkward _

__ **_littlelionman_ ** _ has added  _ **_Eliza S._ ** _ to  _ **_A L E X   R E S P O N D_ **

**_Eliza S._ ** _ has changed their name to  _ **_BestofBetsey_ **

**** _ BestofBetsey: Peggy!!!!!!!!!! _

_                           What the fuck! Why would you ask your brother-in-law that? I missed you!! _

_     pegster: E L I Z A _

_                   AH FUCK I MISSED YOU!!! _

_    needthemeade: aw alex your wife capitalizes things _

_    littlelionman: i know i love her anyway _

_    BestofBetsey: i certainly hope so _

_    littlelionman: adsgkdlajfh  _

_                         b e t s _

_    BestofBetsey: ily too dear _

_    pegster: i almost forgot ur the gross lovey dovey couple _

_                  disgusting _

_                  i need to see you where are you _

_    BestofBetsey: uh _

_                           my dorm _

_    pegster: which is where????? _

_    BestofBetsey: girls dorm room 804 _

_    littlelionman: oof _

_    needthemeade: oof _

_    pegster: oof _

_    BestofBetsey: yeah. _

_    pegster: anyway im sprinting be there in a few _

_    BestofBetsey: !!!!!!!! ok _

_    needthemeade: you stopped typing like a hetero _

_                             good _

_                             its weird _

_    BestofBetsey: tHANK YOU I KNOW _

_                           most of my groupchats are full of straights _

_                            im like,,,, an undercover bi _

_    littlelionman: ur a Bi Spy _

_    BestofBetsey: adjskfkfjfg yes _

_                           that was actually kinda clever pls kiss me _

_    littlelionman: gladly _

_    pegster: ew _

_                  pls let me in _

_    littlelionman: how???? are you here????? already?????? _

_    pegster: i have water and ur migraine stuff for ur hungover asses let me in _

_    BestofBetsey: ok im coming! _

_                           also alex you still have migraines? _

_    littlelionman: mmm yeah unfortunately _

_                         hangover+predisposition to migranes=ugh _

_    needthemeade: hammy ham hamslice _

_                              its too early for words like predisposition _

_    littlelionman: it took you like six tries to type that didnt it _

_    needthemeade: fuck off im hungover too _

__ **_pegster_ ** _ has renamed the chat  _ **_Reinc Roadtrip_ **

**** _ pegster: so liz what are you doing this summer? _

_    needthemeade: peg no _

_    pegster: fuck you richard _

_                  wait why are we texting were in the same room _

_    needthemeade: bc you want to keep me in the loop? _

_    littlelionman: lol no sorry _

_    pegster: bye _

_    needthemeade: T-T _

_    littlelionman: how can you type while also crying on eliza _

_    pegster: im a talented human person _

_                 also they/them today pls _

_    littlelionman: k thanks for the heads up _

_                         also _

_                         can we take a moment for the fact that eliza has her notif sounds on _

_    needthemeade: oh rip _

_                              okay go cry on each other imma go back to sleep _

_    littlelionman: f _

_    pegster: f _

_    disneyprince: f _

_    littlelionman: well look who decided to show up _

_    disneyprince: shut up  _

_                          unlike yall im a responsible adult with weekend class _

_    littlelionman: riiiiight _

_                         well have fun being a lonely responsible adult im gonna cry on the schuyler sibs now _

_    disneyprince: u do that _

_                          but how are we gonna fit a fifth person in the van _

_                          … _

_                          hello? _

_                          mkay bye _

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments help prevent random hiatuses!
> 
> my tumblr: @discount-satan  
> my writing tumblr: @littlelionroar
> 
> Please talk to me in the comments I'm so lonely


End file.
